


trace me like a constellation

by yuruumantic



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, boyscouts!au, camp!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuruumantic/pseuds/yuruumantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a summer camp, a love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trace me like a constellation

Glittering dots designing the vast darkness with the half moon bare from the clouds veiling it seconds ago. Tetsuya has his twinkling blue eyes directed towards the night sky, forefinger tracing up the tiny shimmering circles as he forms the constellation of Cassiopeia with a curl of a smile.

Just as he’s about to put down his hand and maybe take a rest from a long first day of camp, the figure beside him shifts to his side, eyes close, and his arm twists around his small waist to secure him in a tight grip which Tetsuya really doesn’t mind to have in the middle of the night, in the middle of the forest, in the middle of where everyone’s asleep or minding their own businesses inside their own tents.

The bonfire that the troupe of boy scouts has managed to make exactly five hours ago crackles, orange and red tint of fire licks the dry woods collected during the day creating an enough size of fire to emanate heat to everyone present in the camping grounds. However, Tetsuya feels more warmth coming from the other boy beside him who snuggles to his chest and breathes on his bare neck which slightly tickles him, but doesn’t dare push the other off him.

Tetsuya, one of the quiet, reserved and admirable officers in the troupe has decided to stay outdoors to sleep and probably guard the vicinity for someone or something threatening that might step in their grounds when they are unguarded. Not that Tetsuya doesn’t plan to rest and sleep. It’s the way how he suddenly wants to stay outside with a mat, blanket and a small pillow on hand despite the mosquitoes that could take a feast on his smooth pale skin, despite the cold air and despite everything that could  make his sleep uncomfortable than staying inside his tent.

And here he is near the bonfire, lying on the mat that couldn’t even accommodate his lower limbs and thankfully, the grass bed is comfortable enough to rest his legs on it rather than resting it on a dusted ground, and here he is with another officer who unexpectedly volunteers himself to stay with him, who unexpectedly hogs him like he used to be his favourite pillow, who looks ethereal under the moonlight cascading on his handsome features, who is no other than the high ranking officer of the troupe, the commander and leader, the person who everyone looks up to, the no other than the mightier Akashi Seijurou.

Tetsuya moves slightly from the other boy’s grip. He props his elbows on the mat as he faces the one year younger boy and rests his head on his palm as he drinks in the beautiful features that Akashi Seijurou was gifted with.

Tetsuya carefully traces his finger over the beautiful pale skin from his forehead down to the tip of his nose, down to the crack of his plush lips that the blue haired boy  won’t deny he’s been dreaming to kiss one day, down to his chin.  And he raises up his finger once again on Seijurou’s high cheekbones where he could probably kiss right there and then without the red male’s knowledge, or maybe he could just take advantage of those exposed plump lips to finally grant his dream.

“I love you,” he openly says instead pressing his lips towards the other. He mumbles the three words once more and his heart picks up speed. Heat gathers on his cheeks and the crickets harmonizing. His eyes feel heavy seconds after as he lets his head fall on his small pillow once again, face the sky and go to a deep slumber when he hears a deep voice, skin tickling his ear as he registers the words repeatedly in his head.

“I love you too,”

But when Tetsuya cracks an eye open and turns his head to where Seijurou is, he sees the male asleep and yet he knows, he knows that his mind isn’t tricking him, his ears have heard them right, his heart bubbles warmth and his stomach feels queasy and there are knots and knots of probably intestines twisting together or maybe his esophagus, or maybe his stomach, it doesn’t matter at all because he knows he isn’t wrong and there is still a morning after to clarify themselves to each other, confess and maybe after their three days camping, once they go back to school, their hands would be intertwining as they enter the campus with love radiating over them.

That could wait.

And as the sleep overtakes them both, Tetsuya falls asleep with a content smile marring his face and Seijurou moves, moves closer, closer to his heart, closer to entering the gates he’s been trying to unlock, closer to being Kuroko Tetsuya’s.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: comments and kudos are welcome with open arms~


End file.
